Fallen Kingdom
by green.jdr
Summary: Hay un dicho q dice así; Los que no conocen la historia, están condenados a repetirla. Existe pasado, presente y futuro. Pero ¿podría el pasado volver a ser el presente?
1. Capítulo I

Nueva York, año 1003.

La reina Elisabeth había sido derrocada por su hija más jóven, Catherine. Había cumplido la mayoría de edad, y su hermana Selene, al haber renunciado posteriormente al cargo de reina no podía hacer nada. Los campesinos sólo dejaron paso a la que una vez fue reina mientras que ella avanzaba hacia las fueras del bosque. Antes de perderse entre los frondosos árboles miró a su hija mayor con una sonrisa mientras que esta sólo cerraba los ojos por contener las lágrimas y asentía al gesto de su madre. Nadie se atrevía a desobedecer a la nueva reina pues se decía que Elisabeth hizo un pacto con una bruja a causa de la desesperación de no poder tener hijos. La bruja accedió a darle aquel deseo ya que una vez Elisabeth también fue bruja y ya la conocía bastante como para saber que era una urgencia. La bruja le dio una poción que le daría eso que más deseaba y a los nueve meses tuvo a dos niñas preciosas. La mayor, a la que llamó Selene, nació con un cabello rojo como el fuego y la piel blanca como la nieve. Mientras que la pequeña, a la que llamó Catherine, tenía el pelo negro como la noche y la piel algo más oscura que su hermana. Pasaron los años y las dos hermanas se hicieron mayores...

Nadie pensó que, Catherine, al convertirse en reina haría tantas fechorías. Dos años después de la coronación ya había destruido cinco reinos enteros. Al ser la hija de una bruja poseía unos poderes asombrosos. Era capaz de congelar cualquier cosa. Su ejército era indestructible y eso le daba más confianza pero su hermana, ya cansada de tanto mal se reveló contra ella. Selene nunca quiso ser reina, ella entrenó para ser un soldado extraordinario. Llena de valor se enfrentó a su hermana. Selene en un momento de compasión por su hermana se acercó a ella asustada dándole la oportunidad a Catherine para matarla. Puso su mano en el pecho de Selene y le congeló el corazón. En ese momento la única esperanza que le quedaba al pueblo se desvaneció por completo...

Nueva York, año 2018

Nuestros queridos héroes se encontraban patrullando la ciudad como de costumbre. Habían oído que el clan del pie estaba compichado con los kraangs y debían de neutralizar cualquier amenaza que vieran por la ciudad. Pararon en una azotea de un edificio abandonado cerca del muelle. Donnie saco sus prismáticos y empezó a buscar algo extraño. Lo que nunca se imagino fue lo que acababa de ver...

\- Chicos...-Todo rojo y sorprendido se quedó mirando hacia aquella dirección-

Leo se acercó a él.

\- ¿Que pasa Donnie? -El de morado solo pudo pasarle los prismáticos y señalar a aquella dirección aún sin apartar la vista de allí-

Leo miró hacia aquel sitio y se sorprendió. Eso hizo enfadar al de rojo y este se acercó enojado hacia sus dos hermanos.

-¿Que es lo que hay allí? -Le quitó los prismáticos a su hermano mayor y miró lo que tanta intriga le daba-

Abrió la boca y se sonrojo. Una chica bastante hermosa y desnuda se encontraba ocultando con sus manos las partes del cuerpo más íntimas mientras que era rodeada por más de treinta ninjas armados. Karai, salió de entre los tantos ninjas con una bata blanca y se la entregó a la chica. Esta desconfiada observó la bata detenidamente y después de comprobar que es lo que era se lo puso.

-Queremos saber sobre tí... ¿Que recuerdas? - La kunoichi miró a la chica a los ojos pero esta desvío la mirada a los ninjas que la rodeaban - ¿No vas a hablar? Bien, soldados atrapenla y no dejéis que se escape

Dicho eso todos los ninjas fueron a por la chica pero esta, sin saber como los esquivó y empezó a correr.

-¡Debemos ayudarla Leo! - Donnie miró a su líder en busca de alguna respuesta-

El jóven líder miró a sus dos hermanos y se resignó

-Vamos a salvarla - y antes de acabar la frase Raph ya se había lanzado hacia el callejón donde corría la chica escondiéndose en las sombras para atacar a los ninjas mientras que sus otros dos hermanos hacían lo mismo que él -

La chica, paró en seco al llegar al callejón y ver que no había salida, así que, con todo el coraje del mundo apretó, sus puños y se giró para enfrentarse a esos ninjas que le perseguían. Se ajustó el cinturón de aquella bata para que no se le soltase y miró a todos esos ninjas. Dos se acercaron a ella apunto de golpearla pero ella los esquivó mandándoles al suelo con una patada. Sorprendida miró como los ninjas caían. Sonrió y se enfrentó a otros dos. Uno de los ninjas la cogió por el cuello y empezó a acorralarla hacia la pared para golpearle con ella pero la chica puso los pies en aquella pared y se impulsó consiguiendo pasar por encima de aquel ninja y le golpeó con la cabeza en la pared que era lo que el ninja querría haberle hecho a ella. Se giró para ver cuantos le quedaban pero en un momento Karai apareció y la electrocutó haciendo que perdiera fuerza y pudo apresarla con cadenas. Los tres hermanos salieron de su impresión y aparecieron delante de la kunoichi pero para cuando ellos salieron Karai ya se había llevado a la chica.

-Tenemos que salvarla Leo, ¿Que hacemos? -El más pequeño de los hermanos miró a su líder-

-Vayamos a la sede del pie- Los chicos emprendieron el camino hacia la sede para salvar a la chica.

Al llegar los chicos se detuvieron en la azotea de al lado sin que nadie les viera. Leonardo les explicó el plan que había pensado. Entrarían con el mayor sigilo posible, cogerían a la chica y los distraerían mientras escapan en el tortu-movil. Los chicos asistieron y saltaron a la azotea de la sede. Miraron hacia dentro y vieron a Karai con la chica delante de Garra de tigre. Al parecer destructor no estaba en ese momento. Garra de Tigre se acercó a la chica con una sonrisa. -Al parecer no sois tan incompetentes.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos. -Esto te parecerá raro y estarás muy confusa, pero tranquila pronto te acostumbrarás a ésta época.- La chica lo miró fríamente. -Jamás estaré a vuestro servicio.- Garra de Tigre río ante su comentario y ordenó a los ninjas a que se la llevaran a las mazmorras. Los chicos vieron la oportunidad y saltaron en ese momento tirando bombas de humo para despistar. Leo corrió a coger a la chica mientras que Raph y Mikey noqueaban a los ninjas y Donnie apareció en la puerta con el tortu-movil. Los tres salieron corriendo con la chica hacia el auto y una vez dentro Donnie arrancó conduciendo hasta la guarida. La chica se mantuvo quieta y callada mirándoles fijamente. Los chicos se incomodaron un poco.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Mikey la miró con una sonrisa para romper el hielo- Yo me llamo Michaelangello, pero dime Mikey. Este de aquí se llama Leonardo, el de su derecha se llama Raphael y el que conduce es Donatello. Somos hermanos- Mikey no perdía su sonrisa.

Después de un rato la chica contestó. -Selene-. Mikey sonrió.

-Te llamaré Sel, ¿Te gusta? -La chica lo miró algo sorprendida y asintió.

Donnie llegó a la guarida y aparcó el auto en el garaje. Los chicos bajaron y acompañaron a la chica al Dojo para hablar con el sensei.

-Mikey, quédate con Selene en el Salón, voy a hablar con el sensei. Donnie, tu llama a las chicas y diles que traigan ropa para ella. -Leo entró en el Dojo para explicarle al sensei lo sucedido mientras que Donnie llamaba a las chicas.

-¿Quien es sensei? ¿Y quien son las chicas?- La chica miró a Mikey sin comprender-

-Pues el sensei es nuestro padre y las chicas son nuestras amigas. Una es pelirroja como tú y la otra tiene el pelo castaño con mechas azules.- La chica miró al de ojos verdes el cuál no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo.

-¿Él es mudo Mikey?- Mikey miró a Raph y río-

-No- Mikey seguía riendo y la miró- ¿Por qué te querían los del pie?- La chica puso un semblante serio y se quedó callada-

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo señorita Selene- El sensei salió del Dojo con su hijo mayor y miró a la chica-

-Me querían para reclutarme, pero me he negado. No me traen buena vibración.- La chica- Usted debe ser el señor padre sensei

-Si.- El sensei la miró pensativo- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

La chica lo miró confusa y se encogió de hombros. -No sé cuantos exactamente pero unos cientos.- Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿A que se debe eso señorita?- El sensei se acercó a ella-

-Es una larga historia...- En ese momento las chicas aparecieron por la puerta con una bolsa.

-Hola chicos -Una chica pelirroja, April, entró en la sala acompañada de una chica castaña con mechas y ojos azules.

-Hola April -Donnie sonrió sonrojado mientras que la otra chica carraspeaba su garganta- Hola René- Donnie río nervioso.

-Hola chicas, ¿Habéis traído la ropa?- Leo se acercó a la chica de pelo castaño con una sonrisa.

-Si Leo, ¿Pero para quien és? ¿Tienes novia?- La castaña lo miró desilusionada-

-No René, no tengo novia- Leo la miró sonrojado- Es para ella- Señaló a la chica de pelo rojizo- El pie la quería para el clan.

-Vaya- April se acercó con René- Hola, soy April y esta es Renata

-Hola, ¿Como te llamas? -La castaña le sonrió-

-Selene- La chica las miró curiosa- ¿Que clase de ropajes lleváis?

¿Ropajes? -April miró a los chicos confusa-

-Es de otra época, por eso habla así- Donnie miró a April-

-Entiendo, habrá que hacerte un cambio de look, ¿Leo podemos usar el baño? -La castaña le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Leo se sonrojara-

-Claro, ¿Necesitáis algo más?

-No, gracias- La castaña cogió a la pelirroja del brazo mientras que April la cogió del otro y la llevaron al baño-

-¿Que me váis a hacer?- La pelirroja, creyendo que la matarían o la torturarían, preguntó temerosa-

-Solo vamos a peinarte y maquillarte, no te preocupes- April le sonrió y entraron en el baño- ¿Desde cuando no te cortas el pelo?

-Es largo de contar... -La pelirroja bajó la cabeza apenada-

-No te preocupes, puedes contarnos si quieres- La castaña le sonrió-

-De acuerdo, mi hermana y yo eramos las hijas de los Reyes. Nuestra madre era bruja y cuando el pueblo se enteró la quisieron desterrar. Nuestro padre murió enfermo y creyeron que fue ella. Yo fuí la única que la creí, y al no haber Reyes, mi hermana cogió el trono. Yo nunca quise ser reina así que no ví problema pero, mi hermana descubrió que tenía poderes y desde entonces cambió su actitud. Se volvió fría y cruel, creó un ejército y acabó con cinco reinos. Todos la temían y los caballeros que protegían el Reino cuando mi madre reinaba se unieron y fueron a buscarme. Me pidieron que acabase con mi hermana y que yo reinase. Acepté pero no la pude matar... Al contrario ella si me mató a mí. Puso su fría mano en mi corazón y lo congeló. Después de eso recuerdo que unos seres de otro mundo metálicos me descogelaron a los años y me tuvieron como en un tubo gigante lleno de un líquido extraño. Eso fue hace cinco años, y hoy el clan del pie me sacó de ese tubo.- La pelirroja miró a las chicas.

-Increíble... -April la miró sorprendida- Bueno, no pensemos en eso y hagamos tu cambio de look.

-Eso, pensemos en otra cosa- La castaña miró a la pelirroja para animarla- aquí éstas a salvo

La pelirroja las abrazó sorpresivamente. -Gracias-

Las chicas la abrazaron también demostrándole que estaría segura.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo II

Las chicas aún seguían en el baño. La pelirroja tenía el pelo muy abundante y le llegaba por las rodillas. René le cepillaba el cabello mientras que April sacaba la ropa de la bolsa. Sacó ropa interior de color lila, una camiseta celeste corta que deja el vientre descubierto, unos leggins negros, calcetines y unas zapatillas deportivas celestes como la camiseta. René sacó una goma para el pelo y le cogió un moño alto a la pelirroja dejando dos pequeños mechones colgando. April le dió la ropa a la chica y ésta miró la ropa con cara extraña cogiendo el sujetador.

-¿Que es esto?- Se lo puso en la cabeza- ¿Es una especie de casco protector?- Las chicas rieron y le quitaron el sujetador-

-Es para aguantar el pecho- René lo colocó en el pecho de la chica y fue a abrocharlo pero le apretaba- Creo que habrá que ir a comprarte ropa-

-¿Y donde se compran estos artilugios? -April río y le ayudó a ponerse lo demás mientras hablaba-

-Se compran en el centro comercial, mañana iremos a mirar ropa y así te enseñamos como ha cambiado todo- René le sonrió- Ya estás

La chica se miró en el espejo y se sorprendió. -Que ropaje más extraño, pero es muy cómodo excepto lo de abajo de esta ropa-

Las chicas rieron y salieron del baño encontrándose con los demás en la sala.

-Chicos, ya está vestida- April se sentó en el sofá al lado de Donnie.

-Vaya, que bien te queda la ropa- Mikey sonrió- Oye Sel, ¿tienes hambre? -La chica asintió- Te prepararé algo- Dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

-Mañana saldremos de compras Leo, ¿Necesitas algo?- La castaña se sentó al lado del líder-

-¿Vais a llevarla de compras?- Donnie miró a la pelirroja- Podría ser peligroso

-Donnie tiene razón, se quedará aquí con nosotros, Sensei ha dicho que turnarenos las habitaciones para que te puedas quedar aquí- Leo sonrió-

-No quiero molestar...- La pelirroja se sonrojó-

-No es molestia, no te preocupes- Leo la miró y volvió la vista a la castaña- ¿Sabes que ha salido un nuevo cómic de héroes espaciales?

-¿Enserio? Tal vez esté en la tienda del centro comercial- La castaña le sonrió ilusionada-

-Sí, voy a mirar en mi habitación si tengo algo de dinero y te lo doy para el cómic- Leo se levantó- ¿Vienes?

La castaña asintió y siguió al líder hasta la habitación. Mientras, April y Donnie ya se habían ido al laboratorio dejando solos a la pelirroja y al hermano de ojos verdes. La chica se quedó de pie mirándole fijamente esperando a que dijese algo. Desde que está con ellos la chica no lo ha oído decir nada y está intrigada en cómo sonará su voz. La chica se colocó delante de él en cuclillas observando cada movimiento que él hacía.

-¿Por qué sois tortugas?- La chica le miró a los ojos esperando a que él hablase.

El ninja de ojos verdes la miró y suspiró. -¿Te incomoda que seamos distintos a los humanos?

La chica sonrió al escucharle hablar y negó con la cabeza. -Me parece curioso. ¿Que clase de magia os hizo esto?

Raphael rió ante su pregunta y dejó el cómic que estaba leyendo. -No es magia, unos bichos robóticos llamados krangs tienen un líquido que se llama...

-Mutágeno- La chica lo interrumpió sorprendiendo al de ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Raph puso sus manos en las rodillas de la chica.

-Ellos me encontraron hace cinco años y me tuvieron en un tubo. Aunque estuviese inconsciente, algo podía escuchar.- La chica se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos del más rudo. -¿Sabes que tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca?

El ninja de rojo se sonrojó un poco por su comentario y se separó de ella lentamente. -Pues no, para mí son normales-

En ese momento Mikey apareció con cuatro cajas de pizzas y las colocó en el sofá. La chica miró las cajas curiosa. Mikey llamó a todos para cenar y se sentó al lado de la chica.

-Esto es pizza, ¿Nunca la has comido?- La chica negó y se acercó a la pizza- Pruebala- El ninja de naranja cogió una cuña y se la dió a la chica para que la probase.

La chica le dió un mordisco al trozo que Mikey le dió y abrió los ojos como platos. Mikey rió al ver como la chica se comía el trozo de un bocado.

-Veo que le gusta- Donnie salió del laboratorio con April.

-Si, creo que le ha gustado- Mikey cogió otro trozo y se lo comió.

El ninja de rojo se levantó y se sentó al lado de la chica para comer. Leo y René seguían en la habitación así que April, antes de sentarse, fue a llamarles. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación del líder y llamó. -Chicos, la cena está lista- Nadie contestó así que la pelirroja abrió la puerta lentamente encontrándose a ambos dormidos en la cama. La castaña estaba tumbada en la cama con un cómic abierto en la panza y el líder se encontraba a su lado con otro cómic tapándole la cara. La pelirroja sonrió divertida y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

-Chicos, Leo y René no estan disponibles para cenar- La pelirroja de ojos azules volvió a la sala y se sentó con los demás-

-¿Por qué no vienen? ¿Acaso están en el acto del amor?- Los chicos al oirla rieron descontrolados-

-No Selene, están dormidos- April se calmó y dejo de reír-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Se vé que se aman uno al otro. Es evidente que sienten algo. Igual que pasa con Donnie y tú, lo que pasa es que los cuatro tenéis miedo de deciros lo que sentís. -La chica de ojos azules y el ninja más inteligente se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-Dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión- April miró a la chica- Cuéntenos, Lo que dijiste en el baño... ¿Por qué tu hermana tenía poderes y tu no tienes?

-Nunca dije que no tuviese- La chica cogió otro trozo de pizza y empezó a comérselo tranquilamente.

-¿Tienes poderes? y... ¿por qué nosotros no sabemos esa historia?- El ninja de naranja se hizo el ofendido y miró a la chica haciendo un puchero.

-Si insistes...

La chica contó toda la historia sin omitir detalle alguno. Al terminar de contar la historia, el ninja de naranja se acercó más a la chica.

-¿Que poderes tienes?- La chica lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Empatía, puedo sentir lo que los demás sienten. Sólo puedo hacer eso.- Mikey la miró asombrado-

-Eso es genial- Exclamó el más pequeño.

-Bueno, es hora de ir a dormir. April, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche- El más alto se levantó del sofá y le sonrió a su chica favorita.

-De acuerdo- La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se despidieron dirigiéndose a la habitación del mas inteligente.

-Van a hacer el acto del amor.- La chica miró a los dos chicos sentados a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Donnie no se atreve ni a besarla.- El ninja de rojo se levantó riendo.

-Siento que lo harán- La chica lo miró convencida.

-Oye Sel, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy?- El ninja de ojos celestes le sonrió.

-Claro- La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación del líder se abrió lentamente desprendiendo un aire helado. La chica miró hacia la habitación acercándose para ver pero una mano la detuvo.

-¿Que haces Selene? Esa no es la habitación de Mikey, es la de Leo y no recomiendo que la abras, estarán dormidos- La chica miró al ninja de rojo sorprendida.

-La puerta está abierta...- Al mirar a la puerta ésta se encontraba cerrada.

-Si... Te llevaré a la habitación de Mikey- El ninja más rudo guió a la chica hacia la habitación de su hermano pequeño. Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. -Si estás incómoda por la noche, mi habitación es esa puerta de allí- Dicho eso el de ojos verdes se fue a su habitación dejando a la chica pensativa en lo que acababa de presenciar...

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. Capítulo III

Eran las cinco de la mañana. En la guarida casi todos dormían excepto cuatro personas. Leo y René se habían despertado por el hambre que tenían de no haber cenado, así que salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cocina a buscar algo para comer.

-Veré que hay en la cocina, ahora vuelvo- El líder le sonrió a la chica y se fue a la cocina dejándola sola en la sala.

La chica suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. Hace algunas semanas atrás descubrió algo que jamás podría imaginarse. Buscando entre los cajones del despacho de su padre, encontró una carpeta certificada por una empresa privada. La chica la cogió y buscó en Internet el nombre de dicha empresa para ver de que se trataba. La empresa organizaba adopciones de niños y niñas que no tienen padres. Recogen a niños de los orfanatos y los llevan a un gran edificio que tienen en Nueva York para que los adopten. Ese día fue corriendo a la guarida para contárselo a Leo. Es en el único que confía con todo corazón. Así que al llegar fue corriendo a buscarle y le enseñó esa carpeta. Ambos la abrieron juntos. La chica pensaba que adoptarían a un hermanito o hermanita para que no se sintiese sola, pero al abrir la carpeta vió que no adoptarían a nadie. Leo empezó a leer el papel que había primero. Se trataba de una carta de agradecimiento por haber adoptado. Siguió mirando en la carpeta y encontró una foto de la persona adoptada. Una niña castaña de unos dos años o menos y unos ojos azules preciosos era la que aparecía en la foto. René se quedó en shock al ver la foto. ¿Era adoptada? ¿Por qué no le dijeron nada sus padres? ¿Por qué le ocultarían algo así?

Leonardo volvió de la cocina con varios trozos de pizza que Mikey les dejó en la nevera. El líder al ver a la chica tan pensativa supuso el por qué estaba así y se sentó a su lado cocolocando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-No te preocupes por eso, tus padres seguramente no querrían que los odiaras por ser adoptada- El líder de ojos azules subió su mano del hombro de la chica hasta su mejilla y le acarició suavemente.

La chica suspiró más tranquila y le regaló la mejor sonrisa que podía poner. Ambos se miraron a los ojos acercando sus rostros lentamente. Estaban a punto de rozar sus labios pero un grito hizo que se separaran de golpe. En el pasillo Mikey y Raphael discutían, como siempre. Mikey se había desvelado y al girarse en la cama no vió a la chica. Éste se levantó creyendo que se había escapado y empezó a buscarla. Estuvo mirando en todas las habitaciones de la guarida y la encontró en la habitación de Raphael. Mikey se molestó al verla allí y despertó a su hermano. Al parecer la chica fue al baño y se confundió de habitación y Raphael al verla de pie en su cuarto le dijo que se quedara allí. Leo fue hacia la discusión y se puso en medio de ambos. Casi besaba a la chica que más amaba y sus dos hermanos lo fastidiaron. La chica de ojos azules miraba la escena algo nerviosa, sabia cómo era Leo enfadado y más si entre la personas con las que estaba enfadado era Raphael. Sabía que si no hacía nada empezarían a pelearse. No sabía que hacer, miró para todos lados desesperada, deseando que ocurriese un milagro y entonces las tuberías que se encontraban encima de ambos empezaron a temblar haciendo que los dos parasen de discutir. Miraron hacia arriba para ver que era ese ruido y entonces una de las tuberías se reventó y toda el agua que pasaba por esa tubería les cayó encima. La chica pelirroja se había despertado y observó la escena perpleja. Los dos hermanos empapados se quejaron frustrados y se fueron a secar. Mikey miró a la chica pelirroja y la abrazó.

-Pensaba que te habías escapado- La chica lo miró sonriendo y lo abrazó apartando la mirada y observó a la chica de ojos azules la cuál estaba mirando todo totalmente sorprendida.

-Siento haber causado esta discusión y haberte preocupado Mikey, me confundí de cuarto- El ninja de naranja se separó del abrazo y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, te espero en mi habitación- La chica observó como su amigo de ojos celestes se marchaba a su habitación y cuándo éste entró miró a la chica de ojos azules.

La pelirroja se acercó a Renata, la cuál se encontraba con la mirada perdida. Se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su frente cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir su frustración y su confusión como si ella misma lo sintiese. Se concentró más y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Empezó a tener una especie de visión. Una mujer con una túnica blanca y capucha, llevaba en sus brazos a un dulce bebé arropado con unas sábanas reales. Unas sábanas que se le hacían familiares. La mujer corría huyendo de la gente del pueblo. Corrió entre los frondosos árboles y la nieve hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva. En ese momento la pelirroja se separó de la chica de ojos azules bruscamente callendo al suelo. Leonardo que ya se había secado, observó toda la escena desde el pasillo y corrió a ver que sucedía. La chica de ojos azules ayudó a la pelirroja a levantarse del suelo y le preguntó si estaba bien. La pequeña caída de la pelirroja la hizo salir de su trance y reaccionó de inmediato. Leonardo llegó a la escena y preguntó que es lo que pasaba.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que sentí que estabas muy frustrada, me acerqué a tí y bueno, sentí tanta frustración que me separé así, tan derrepente- El líder de azul la miró extrañado mientras que la chica de ojos azules la miró asombrada.

-Siento que mis emociones te tiraran al suelo Selene- La castaña rió nerviosa.

-No es culpa tuya, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches chicos -Dicho eso, la pelirroja corrió a la habitación de su amigo y cerró la puerta de golpe-

-¿Que pasa Sely?- El ninja de naranja se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Me prometes no decirle a nadie lo que te voy a contar?- El ninja de ojos celestes asintió-

La chica se sentó en la cama justamente a su lado y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Lo miró a los ojos y suspiró. -Tengo varios presentimientos. No sé por qué, siento que todo lo que recuerdo es mentira. Lo de mi hermana... es cómo si lo que sé me lo hubisen metido en la cabeza porque parece que lo hubiese soñado en vez de haberlo vivido. Y no sólo eso. Siento que me han borrado recuerdos importantes de mi vida y no sé cómo recordar. Y no sólo eso, desde que salí de ese contenedor dónde me retenían los Kraangs mis poderes están desarrollándose muy rápidamente. Ya no sólo siento las emociones de los demás, ahora también tengo visiones y presentimientos muy fuertes. Viste cómo esas tuberías reventaban y empapaban a tus hermanos ¿no? Creo que fue Renata la que las hizo reventar. En parte ella sabía que lo había causado ella misma, pero no le encuentra el sentido ni la razón de cómo pudo haberlo hecho ella. Mikey necesito tu ayuda para averiguar algo, pero debo ver que puedo confiar en tí plenamente- La chica lo miró a los ojos.

-Está bien, te ayudaré, ¿Pero para qué me necesitas?

-Algo grande se acerca. Una guerra está en camino y necesito que me ayudes a averiguar qué poderes tengo.

El ninja asintió y los dos se tumbaron para dormir...

 ** _Continuará..._**


End file.
